


Pirate's Pride, Hero's Honor

by MasterXploder



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Alternate Ending, But they still look like kids, Link and Tetra are a little too curious for their own good, Omorashi, Peeing next to the opposite gender, Post-Phantom Hourglass, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterXploder/pseuds/MasterXploder
Summary: (This is an omorashi/wetting desperation story. Reader discretion advised)Link and Tetra find a new ancient ruin to explore for treasure and adventure. Unfortunately, neither of them remembered to use the bathroom before heading in, but they won't let each other know about it for their own reasons. As they're about to find out, dungeon-crawling is a good deal tougher on a full bladder.The second-place winner of a story poll over on omorashi.org





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains underaged wetting desperation. Reader discretion advised

Calm waters lapped against the creaking wood of the boat as it drifted forward into an unending void. The torch hung from the bow served as their only light, creating endlessly twisting shadows along the low canopy and tight walls of rock. Vines hung down, any one of them possibly a venomous snake in disguise, ready to strike and put a slow, miserable end to their lives. No one could be blamed for turning around and making for the faint glow of sunlight barely visible behind them.

No one except Link, that is. Though still just a boy, this young adventurer had already braved countless dangers and saved the world from calamity twice over. Even while sailing right into the cold, dark unknown on his tiny boat, the King of Red Lions, he had a look of concern, but also of determination. No matter what came his way, he would face it with the courage of a true hero.

“I still can’t believe my own crew, you know that?”

It also helped that he wasn’t alone.

Sitting across the boat from him was Princess Zelda… No, she didn’t like that name. She was Tetra, proud pirate captain and fearless adventurer. Just like Link, few would think such grand things when they looked at her tanned skin and ragtag clothing. Of course, anyone who voiced these doubts would end up on the receiving end of some choice words and a question or two about their own prowess, or lack thereof.

“I mean, this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance to find a lost shrine full of treasure, but nope! They all start shaking in their boots at the thought of going through a deep, dark tunnel first.” She sighed and slouched into her seat with her hands behind her head. “Sometimes I wonder why I don’t just leave them all at the next town.”

As usual, Link had no comment to make, for many reasons. First, he knew Tetra didn’t mean that. Under all that bluster, she was a kind person who cared for her whole crew. He also needed to focus on steering the boat and keeping an eye out for any possible dangers.

But even without his chatty friend, he still had one other distraction to deal with.

While Link kept one hand on the rudder, the other stayed near his closed legs. He had been (rudely) awakened from a nap just before hopping into his boat to sail inside this cavern. It wasn’t until he sat down that he noticed the pressure from his bladder, built up over his nap and from when he forgot to relieve himself before falling asleep. It was no light discomfort, either; if he didn’t have to sail into this cave, his first action upon waking would have been to find somewhere to pee, whether that be the pot under his bed, behind a tree on the island, or even off the side of the ship if no one else was on-deck.

But that chance was gone, and he’d have to wait for now. There were much more important things to worry about anyway, like navigating through this twisting canal without damaging the boat or anyone on board. His friend’s well-being came far before his own, especially for something as minor as a need to go potty. Besides, Tetra scolding him over it was not something he wanted to hear right now.

Little did he know, his piddle predicament was not unique to him. There was a reason Tetra had her legs crossed as she sat and looked particularly irritable. With how little luck the pirates had in finding valuable treasure lately, she was more hasty than normal in her drive to explore this cave. As soon as they had made landfall on this island, she had thrown her clothes on and hopped in the boat, not thinking at all about her bodily needs. 

She was certainly regretting not making use of her private bathroom back in her quarters, but she definitely wasn’t going back now. After all, what kind of pirate captain would she be if she walked away from adventure because she forgot to go potty? She especially wasn’t about to do that in front of Link, the boy who had rescued her more than once. She was tired of being helpless and having to wait for him to save the day. No, she was gonna prove to him how capable she really was, and no full bladder was gonna stop her.

But as the minutes passed, and the cavern still showed no sign of ending, the adventurers could feel the doubt setting in. Did this tunnel go on forever? Were they going in circles? Would they ever get a chance to relieve themselves?

“Hey, what’s that?”

Link perked up and squinted his eyes to where Tetra looked. It was hard to tell with the torch there in front of him, but he could see… light? Yes, they were definitely rays of sunlight.

“Finally! I was starting to think this cave would never end,” declared a smiling Tetra.  She turned to him and yelled “Well, don’t just sit there, get us outta here!”

Taken aback, Link shook his head up and down twice before squeezing the rudder even harder. No matter how many monsters he faced, none were scarier than a scowling, yelling Tetra.

The light only grew as they sailed closer, until Link and Tetra both had to put a hand over their eyes while they crossed the threshold. Once they had adjusted to the light, they both gasped and stared in awe.

Before them was a large, clear pond surrounded by towering, jagged cliff walls. Lush greenery and crystal-clear waterfalls ran down the sides, illuminated by the plentiful light coming in from above. The biggest eye-catcher, however, was the ancient structure on the other side, built of stone, marble, and pearls, its walls glistening in the light. Statues of strange creatures, like fish that walked upright, adorned the few pillars that were still standing.

“A-hah, I knew that chart we pulled up wasn’t worthless!” declared Tetra, turning back to Link. “What do you think? Does this place scream ‘treasure’ or what?”

Link wasn’t particularly focused on the grandeur of the shrine, though. Instead, the many waterfalls had his attention, with gallons upon gallons crashing down all around them. His bladder suddenly felt like it had doubled in weight thanks to nature’s powerful suggestion bombarding his senses.

“What are we waiting for? Take us in, already!” Tetra yelled.

The shout sufficiently distracting him from his bladder, Link nodded with fervor and steered the boat onwards. Upon reaching the shrine, he docked right next to a stone floor conveniently set at ship-level.

The moment it came to rest on the calm waters, Tetra stood up and jumped out with a smile. After all that sailing through dark, dull caverns, she was more than ready to get her adventure on.

But as her feet landed on the stone, the contents of her overfilled bladder sloshed around, setting off a pang of discomfort that wiped the smile off her face and made her squeak. Suddenly, knowing just how urgent her need was made her feel a good deal less confident about this adventure. She immediately moved to squeeze her legs together, one crossed over the other...

Until she remembered the boy standing behind her, that is. Instead, she stood upright and turned around to face him, finding a quizzical look on his face.

“What? Don’t tell me you’re getting weak in the knees now,” she said in her best “fearless captain” voice.

At this, Link glanced away like a shy puppy, rubbing the back of his head.

“Then get your butt up here! I need someone to help lug back all that treasure inside.” Tetra crossed her arms and shot him a wink. “And if you’re quick enough, I might just let you keep some of it!”

Perhaps it was the wink, but Link got the message and climbed out of the boat. He was a bit more careful with his hop, but the discomfort was still there, enough to make his face twitch just a little.

From there, the two climbed the steps up to the shrine’s entrance. They kept their eyes on the shrine and its elaborate construction, but it was hard to admire the design when their need to pee was at the forefront of their minds.

Tetra was first to reach the large, stone doors that served as the gateway inside. She put her hand on the door and gave a light push, but as expected, they didn’t budge.

“Of course, it had to be locked,” she said with a huff. “Well, got any ideas?”

Link’s first idea was to put this on hold until he found a spot to relieve himself, but he knew that wouldn’t go over well. With his legs idly rubbing together, Link put a hand to his chin as he looked over the shrines for another way in.

He soon pointed straight at something that might work: a hole in the wall,  partly collapsed from centuries of erosion.

“Okay, but how do we get up there?” asked Tetra. “Is there anywhere your hookshot could latch onto?”

To this, Link shook his head. The surfaces were too smooth, and there wasn’t anything hanging above he could shoot at.

“Guess we just gotta do it the old fashioned way,” Tetra said with a sigh. “For your sake, you better haven’t gotten rusty.”

Link sighed as well, for he knew what she meant.

Tetra turned her back to Link and quietly gulped, not looking forward to what lied ahead. As Link approached her, she lowered herself into a squat, gritting her teeth from the position confusing her bladder. It was not time to pee, but it sure felt like it.

Meanwhile, Link crouched down behind her, feeling a similar pressure on his bladder. He may not have normally squatted to go, but it still wasn’t easy on his groin. There was no hesitation for the next move; in one fluid motion, he grabbed Tetra by the feet and lifted her up over his head.

Their urge to pee nearly doubled in this new position, from Link being forced into a stretched stance, and from Tetra having an unstable seat atop his hands. As such, Link wasted no time in getting to a good spot to throw her. He tip-toed and wiggled at the spot, taking the time to make sure it was fine in spite of his throbbing groin.

“You gonna throw me or not?” Tetra was not as patient as him. She wanted to claim the treasure inside already, but more importantly, she didn’t want to accidentally lose bladder control right on top of someone’s head. No amount of gold or valuable artifacts would erase that shame.

But Link found his patience wearing thin, too. He leaned back and put as much strength as he could into the throw.

A bit too much.

A mere instant after Tetra left his hands, Link felt a small warmth enter into his underwear. The subtle contraction of his muscles had allowed a spurt to slip past his guard, and it was the only thing he could think about at first. He squeezed his legs together and hopped in place to make sure nothing else slipped, which it thankfully didn’t.

Meanwhile, Link’s toss proved to be on point for Tetra, as she cleared the gap with ease. As her feet landed, Tetra folded into a crouch, one hand pressing into the stone as well.

She had expected the impact to feel a bit rough. However, she didn’t expect to feel a little wet as well.

“Eep!” She stood up tall and rigid, putting a hand to her groin. It was only a little bit, not enough to show up on her cloth pants, but even that was cause for alarm. She stood there shaking her hips until she was certain no more would slip out, which it didn’t.

Still, this little spurt was making what little patience she had run thin. Shaking her head, she went straight to the door’s other side and pulled the lever there. The doors pulled open, grinding across the ground and stopping with a thud.

On the other side, Link snapped out of his little dance and stepped inside the shrine. Potty time could wait; now, it was hero time.

The shrine’s interior greeted the two adventurers with… not much, really. A few statues, an ornate floor with a marble design intercutting through the stone, some steps that went to some raised floors, and an open passageway across the room from them.

“Well, I guess they wouldn’t put their treasure out in the open,” Tetra remarked, though she wished the opposite was true. A good challenge was fun and all, but not on a full bladder.

Link agreed with that notion, even if she didn’t know it. He took a step into the shrine, when the stone beneath his foot suddenly sank in with a click. A door fell and closed the passageway ahead, scattering the dust on the ground. Some of the marble flooring sank down to form broken trenches, while levers rose up from the raised platforms.

Immediately, Tetra and Link were on their guard, expecting some sort of monster attack or dastardly trap to come at any moment. What actually came was far worse. Two panels on the wall next to the door raised up, and out poured an endless deluge of pure blue water, filling into a basin that surrounded the room’s outer edge. At the same time, the two biggest statues, a fish person each carrying a large pot in the center, lowered their arms into channels blocked off from the water.

It was a puzzle, no two ways about it. The two would have to put their heads together and work out the answer if they aimed to progress. Not a big deal on its own, but right now, neither could focus on a solution. Their gazes remained fixated on the waterfalls in the room, gallons upon gallons flowing into the trenches below, filling the air with sounds of crashing water. Their mere existence made their bladders feel twice as heavy, and their brains twice as dense.

“Oh, you have to be kidding me!” groaned Tetra. She forgot herself for a second and squeezed her legs, only to remember the boy standing next to her. She glanced at him with nervous eyes and said “Uh, I mean, why do these ancient ruins always gotta have crazy puzzles? Talk about a real pain in the neck, huh?”

Link only paid a little attention to Tetra’s barely-hidden nervousness, his thoughts preoccupied with how badly he wanted to add his contribution to the water level right now.

Tetra shook her head. “Ugh, whatever. Let’s figure this out before the walls close in or something.”

On shaky legs, Link and Tetra walked around the room, inspecting the puzzle and trying their hardest to not add their own waterfalls to the room. It seemed the goal was to raise and lower the trenches so the water flow would be redirected into the statue’s jars. 

They pulled the levers one at a time, noting how they would make certain trenches raise and lower accordingly. It was simply a matter of pulling the right pattern of levers until every trench was down, then the gates to the outer moat would open and flow where it needed to.

However, what should have been a fairly straightforward obstacle became a brutal ordeal for the desperate duo. The constant running water made their bodies all but scream “Just pee already!”, and due to how far apart the levers were spaced, the puzzle took much longer than they definitely wanted it to. It didn’t help that the levers took some strength to pull, meaning they had to pull some away from their taxed holding muscles each and every time. With every lever, their faith in holding out wavered, while their desire to make a run for the basin only got stronger.

But right before it finally proved too much, the last trench finally lowered into position. Gritting her teeth and rubbing her legs together from the privacy of the lever, Tetra watched as the floodgates opened, then quickly looked away before all that water rushed right into the statue’s jars. As they filled, the fish’s eyes lit up, and the door lifted back open. 

“Finally! That took way too long,” said Tetra. “Well, don’t just stand there, get moving!”

Link, who had been biting his lower lip and squirming a good deal, snapped to attention and quickly rejoined her. Neither of them could get away from the waterfalls quickly enough, both walking at a brisk pace as they headed deeper into the shrine.

Tetra kept a grumpy frown while she walked, but on the inside, she was seriously worried she wouldn’t be able to hold out. The puzzle took almost everything she had to keep anything from leaking out. If this wasn’t the last water puzzle that these walking fish folk had put together… she didn’t dare think about it.

Link echoed these thoughts, though neither of them knew it. This had to have been the most desperate he had been in a long time. He might have been a hero, but he was still a kid with limits, and he was reaching the height of those limits very soon.

Despite their worry, they forged onward regardless, neither willing to give up for their own reasons. Eventually, they reached the next room, both of them dreading what awaited them, but stepping in anyway.

There were no waterfalls or rushing water to greet them, thankfully. In fact, there wasn’t much of anything in this room, either. Another moat surrounded the outer edges, with pillars and statues forming another square inside. This time, the floor was uniform in its design, making it unlikely another puzzle would be sprung upon them.

“Ugh, another empty room,” Tetra grunted,  though she breathed a mental sigh. “Come on, nothing to see here. We’ll just walk through here and-Ah!?”

Something hit her on the shoulder. Something cold, wet, and slimy, making a shiver run down her spine. Her neck craned over, and she found what looked like blue chuchu goop running down her arm.

“Ew, gross!” she shrieked, brushing it off her arm right away. Right as she finished, another glob of it fell onto the floor right next to her foot. It was only after the third bit fell that they figured looking up would be a good idea.

They quickly wished they hadn’t. Clinging to the ceiling was a massive blob, with what looked like a red nucleus hiding within all the blue. Its body stretched as it lurched down from the ceiling, intending to squish them both.

“Watch out!” Tetra yelled right before she and Link jumped back, the goopy mass just missing them by inches as it hit the floor with a heavy splat. Out of reflex, they both drew their weapons, a straight sword and shield for Link, and a cutlass and flintlock pistol for Tetra, while the blob reformed and rose up. The nucleus inside swam around like an angry hornet, and a loud, gurgling noise akin to a yell rang out. It didn’t take a genius to know this creature was not friendly.

“Of course there had to be at least one gross monster in here,” said Tetra, legs spread and sword pointed right at the blob. This position was murder on her bladder, but she couldn’t think about that now. “Let’s slice this thing into pieces! Ready, Link?”

He nodded, also feeling the pain of a bladder about to burst, but knowing that far more important things were at stake.

Link and Tetra grit their teeths as they leapt forward, each delivering a strong slash into the blob’s sides. They landed with a bit of slime on their swords and turned around, confident in their attack.

The gashes were only there for a second before they reformed, like the cuts never even happened. If anything, all they had done was irritate the monster, if the tentacles shooting from its mass was anything to go by.

Both heroes grit their teeth and went on the defense, Link raising his shield and Tetra aiming her gun. As a tentacle lashed out towards her, Tetra pulled the trigger, firing a steel pellet with deadly aim.

Unfortunately, it was not a deadly blow. The pellet passed clean through the tentacle, the hole filling back up in the blink of an eye. But before Tetra could realize this, the appendage lashed out, striking her across the gut.

With an “Oof!”, Tetra went tumbling into the ground, her cutlass lost in the roll. She lied on the floor until her head quit spinning, then slowly pushed herself up with a groan. Somewhere in the back of her head, she acknowledged the wetness in her underwear had grown stronger, but the sight in front of her was far more worrisome.

“Link!” While she had been knocked away, Link had been grabbed by the other tentacle and lifted off the ground. He’d lost his grip on his sword and shield, leaving him to squirm and struggle in the monster’s clutches.

His plight was obvious, but less so was the little wet patch that had formed on the front of his tights, hidden underneath the hem of his tunic. The monster’s squeezing had pushed a little bit of his pee out, and more would certainly flow if he couldn’t break free.

But how? For all his struggling, Link was helpless in the blob’s grasp. Tetra knew she had to save him, yet their normal attacks just weren’t cutting it. There had to be something…

Her eyes lowered to his fallen gear, the sword, shield, and…

Suddenly, she had an idea. It had no guarantee of working, but it was better than nothing.

Tetra scrambled into a full sprint, ignoring the massive protesting her bladder gave her. As her goal loomed near, the monster swung two tentacles at her, one straight down and the other sweeping across the ground. She leapt over the latter, then rolled out of the slamming one, ending up right over her target: Link’s hookshot and sword.

Picking up the hookshot, she took aim at the red core of the monster, and fired away. The hook pierced through the gloop with ease and latched onto the nucleus, pulling it out of it comfy home and into the open.

Once she saw it approaching her, Tetra grabbed the sword and swung as hard as she could. The blade sliced right through the core, falling past her in two pieces, its color already fading upon hitting the ground. A moment later, and the massive blob lost its form and fell apart, the goop spreading out and dissolving across the floor.

“Whoa!” Link gasped as he fell straight down, landing on his rear end. He rubbed his sore bottom with a wince, like this hurt more than anything that monster could have done.

“Link! You alright?” Tetra asked, dropping his gear and walking to his side.

He looked up and gave a faint smile. It would take much more than a sore butt to best this hero.

Tetra sighed and chuckled. She had to be honest: after having to play the damsel in distress a couple times, it felt nice to be  the one saving him for once.

“What would you do without me?” she asked, extending a hand. He grabbed on and let her pull him back on his feet.

They paused for a moment to look at each other, sharing in each other’s company. Tetra could not explain it, much less admit, but being with Link, especially while on an adventure, brought a sense of peace to her she didn’t get with anyone else. Having just triumphed over that monster, she felt she could slow down and enjoy the warm feelings for a bit.

“Eh!?”

But then she felt a warmth growing somewhere else, and all those good feelings vanished in an instant.

Tetra’s face turned bright red and her smile dropped into a horrified frown, sweat forming on her cheek and brow. Her right hand snapped to her groin while her left balled into a fist and her legs squeezed together from the knees up with every last bit of strength she had.

Just like a switch, Link’s expression went from smiling to frowning in worry. He stepped up to her, hands outstretched as he looked up and down to see what was wrong. Those caring eyes burning into her as she was moments away from bursting were the last thing she needed.

Tetra opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, she could only let out a squeaky gasp as she felt it: urine moving from her bladder and towards freedom, the exact instant before her control gave out and the flood started.

And flood, it did. The warmth in her panties quickly spread far and wide, drenching them within moments. A faint hiss began just before a big patch grew almost instantly at her groin and butt, forming several trails as it ran all the way down her pants and legs. Several drops and small streams of yellow fell from everywhere they could, from between her knees, to the inner sides of her pants’ legholes. These bits of pee all piddled onto the ground like a small rain, forming a puddle and leaving a faint splatter on her feet.

This wasn’t real, was it? It was the only thing she could think at first. Tetra, famed pirate, treasure hunter, and secret princess, was not peeing her pants in front of another kid, the Hero of Winds no less! Unfortunately, the gross, wet warmth covering her lower body and hand, the faint piddling noises below, and the stink of urea all made her accident impossible to deny. 

She continued to stare blankly at Link, who only returned her gaze, growing blush and all. Their thoughts were the exact same as well: what could they possibly say to the other to make this any better? She couldn’t lie and say she got wet in the fight, not when he had seen it from the start. Meanwhile, he had never dealt with such a problem before. 

The only similar moment Link could recall was back on his home island. His little sister Aryll had been playing around for so long, she forgot to use the bathroom until it was too late, leaving a wet patch on her dress and shine on her bare legs. She might have stood in her puddle and cried all day if their grandma hadn’t been there.

“Everyone makes mistakes from time to time,” he remembered her saying as she put a hand around Aryll’s back. “Why, even Link had an accident or two at your age!”

He had wanted to yell at his grandma for revealing something so embarrassing, but then he saw how Aryll’s bawling stopped, and a hint of curiosity appeared in her eyes. It may have wounded his pride, but it helped made his sister feel a little better, so he couldn’t be that upset.

Suddenly, he knew just how to take the edge off of this moment. His bladder knew just as well, for it let out another spurt into his still wet underwear.

“Gah!” Link yelped as he twisted his legs together and shoved both hands onto his crotch, entering into one last potty dance. His hips wiggled, teeth grit, and eye shut, making him look more desperate than he had ever been his entire life.

Faced with the sudden sound and pathetic-looking boy in front of her, Tetra immediately forgot she was wetting herself. “W-What are you…?”

Another gasp as Link came to a stop, all his muscles going rigid as he was only a hair’s breadth from passing the point of no return. He could feel all the urine pressing inside, preparing to make the journey out of his body, but he knew he couldn’t stop it this time. Even stranger than that, however, was that he didn’t want to stop it.

Link took in one last sharp breath as he felt the pressure moving down and towards the exit at long last. The first spurt was strong enough to break through his underwear and stain his white tights. A dribble followed right after, quickly growing what would have been a strong stream as Link fully embraced that he was wetting himself.

Just like Tetra, he had more than plenty to let out. Several damp trails snaked down his tights while a steady dribble fell between his legs and piddled onto the ground. The dampness clung to him more than it did to Tetra, and with much of it going into his boots, his feet ended up getting soaked as well. Even the skirt of his tunic formed a small patch before he held it out to avoid staining it anymore.

All the while, Link looked down at Tetra’s feet, whimpering and blushing as he had an accident. Even after being grabbed by a slimy tentacle, this was still the grossest and most humiliated he had felt in a long time. Still, he knew it was for the better that it ended this way. If nothing else, at least he was finally ridding himself of that painful pressure.

As Link had hoped, Tetra didn’t feel like crying or having a breakdown of some sort anymore. Rather, she couldn’t take her eyes off Link, or more specifically, his lower body. Wetting herself was not something she would have expected to happen today, but neither was Link peeing his pants right after. She wasn’t stupid; his accident happening just after hers was not a coincidence.

Her first thought was to yell at him for daring to take pity on her like that. Just who did this kid think he was? But, as she looked into those sad puppy-dog eyes of his, that desire died away, replaced with an urge to make another noise.

“Pfft… tee-hee-hee!” she giggled, lifting her clean hand to her mouth. Even at the tail-end of her accident, with the streams fading into small, occasional drops, she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

Link raised his gaze to her in a look of confusion. Was she laughing at him now? That wasn’t exactly how he wanted her to react.

“Mmm-mm… S-Sorry,” said Tetra, getting her chuckling back under control. “It’s just… Of everyone I could have peed myself in front of, it had to be the one person in the whole ocean who would pee himself to make me feel better!”

Link looked away from her. Of course she would figure things out; Tetra was as smart as she was fearless. She wouldn’t be a pirate captain otherwise.

“But I guess that’s what makes you one-of-a-kind,” she continued, “You always look out for others, not even thinking about your own problems.”

To this, Link rubbed the back of his head.

“Hey, I meant that in a good way! Whenever we’re on an adventure or getting in a fight, I know you’ll have my back. That’s the best thing I could ever ask of a crew member… and a friend.”

Link looked back at her with a blush. Did she really just…?

But then Tetra sighed and her smile fell away. “Right, I guess this is where I say sorry for not being open about my bathroom needs, and being pushy and blah-blah-blah,” she said, rubbing her head. “I know it’s asking a lot, but…” 

Tetra could not bring herself to say the last bit, but found she didn’t need to. Looking at Link’s small smile, she knew that he had already forgiven her. Sometimes, she swore his heart was bigger than his brain, but she wouldn’t have it any other way with him. Sharing the smile, she took a step forward for reasons even she couldn’t explain…

But the smile dropped when she became aware of her panties and pants clinging to her legs and sensitive places in an unpleasant way. Just when she was getting over it, too.

“Eugh,” she groaned, “There is no way I’m going any further like this.”

Link had to admit, he really didn’t want to finish this treasure hunt in peed tights and squishy boots, either. Looking to the side, he pointed to the small canals where he could maybe take a quick dip and wash some of the urine off.

“Huh? What now?” asked Tetra. “Oh, I get it. Sure, a quick dip sounds real nice right now.”

Link gave an embarrassed chuckle, stepping towards the water.

“Hey, one last thing.”

He turned around, and was suddenly face-to-face with an intense glare.

“If you say a word of this to anyone, I will make you walk the plank in shark-infested waters… butt-naked!” she yelled, leaning right into his face.

Immediately, Link straightened up and nodded furiously, sporting a face that tried way too hard to be serious. He’d just as quickly fight Ganondorf again before angering Tetra.

As he turned around and hurried over to the channel, Tetra giggled a bit to herself. She knew he would never blab about this, but she just couldn’t help but tease him. The boy was too cute for his own good, sometimes.

Stifling her laughter, Tetra noted how exhausted she felt right now. They really hadn’t done much in this place, but the stress of holding and finally peeing herself took a lot out of her. Still, she didn’t feel like locking herself away in her room, or giving Link the beating of a lifetime. She was going to finish her quest with a hero by her side no matter what. If nothing else, she needed to bring home some gold other than what she just made in her pants.


	2. Alternate Ending: Relief and Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending is a bit more explicit than the original ending, and contains metaphorical mentioning of underaged genitalia. Reader discretion is absolutely advised.

“Eh!?”

But then she felt a warmth growing somewhere else, and all those good feelings vanished in an instant.

Tetra’s face turned bright red and her smile dropped into a horrified frown, sweat forming on her cheek and brow. Her right hand snapped to her groin while her left balled into a fist and her legs squeezed together from the knees up with every last bit of strength she had.

Just like a switch, Link’s expression went from smiling to frowning in worry. He stepped up to her, hands outstretched as he looked up and down to see what was wrong. Those caring eyes burning into her as she was moments away from bursting were the last thing she needed.

“Ah… err…” Time was running out for Tetra, and she knew it. She was going to pee soon, and no amount of pride was going to stop her anymore, but first, she had to get away from him.

“I.. I’m fine! B-Be right back!” She jerked away from Link and bolted for the canals, hand firmly pressed into her crotch. If she could just get behind one of the columns, she would have enough privacy to drop trou and let loose, even with a boy nearby.

But while her mind was purely focused on the impending release, Link’s was only full of confusion. Tetra suddenly scrunching her face in pain and running off had left him a good deal baffled. Was she hurt or sick somehow? He had seen her take a blow from the monster, maybe it affected her some way?

But one thing was clear: Tetra needed his help, and he wasn’t going to abandon her.

Meanwhile, Tetra had just rounded the corner to a pillar and stared at the canal, its clear waters reflecting her tense face back at her. Was she truly about to squat and pee in the middle of a shrine, probably held sacred by some people from long ago? 

Another spurt quickly answered her question. These walking seafood things were long gone, a little piddle would be far from the worst thing to happen in here. Wiggling and bouncing from one foot to the other, Tetra got to work undoing her sash, letting it fall behind her and revealing her midriff. She undid the one button normally hidden at the crotch of her pants, then gripped the sides of her slacks and underwear, intending to yank them straight down.

Some footsteps and a sense of personal space invasion put a stop to that.

“Huh!?” Tetra jerked her head over and saw the last thing she wanted to see: Link, standing right next to her as she was about to make herself indecent.

“W-W-What are you doing!?” she yelled, her face turning pink.

Link jumped a bit at her yell, but quickly remembered his duty. He lifted a hand and reached out to her, letting his face show his concern for her. If something was wrong, he wanted to help.

Tetra looked back at him in sheer exasperation. How dumb was this kid if he couldn’t read all the obvious signs? Not that she really wanted to telegraph such things to him, but she didn’t have a choice. It was either this or having to walk out of here in stained pants.

Tetra closed her eyes and finally told him the one thing she didn’t want to: “I gotta pee!”

As if the word was magic, Link’s entire body went rigid. All of Tetra’s body language became incredibly obvious in hindsight, as did the fact that he had just stepped in on a girl about to do something very private. That was not the biggest problem, either. In that moment, Link’s own urgent needs came flooding back, worse than ever before. He squeezed his legs together and shoved both hands between them, doing anything he could to stifle the unyielding pressure inside. With maybe seconds to go before it all came shooting out, modesty was the last thing on his mind.

This was certainly not the reaction Tetra expected him to have. For a moment, she stood aghast at this boy making the worst potty dance she had ever seen. However, she quickly realized that it changed nothing; she needed privacy, and he needed to be gone.

But looking into his desperate, pleading eyes, Tetra knew that he probably couldn’t take another step, let alone move to his own peeing spot before soaking his tights. Her eyes darted between him, the canal next to them, and her own pants, still held up only by her hands. There was only one way both of them could avoid an accident now. She didn’t like it, but she couldn’t find it in her to refuse it. 

“Alright!” she said, getting his attention. “You peek, you die, got it?”

“H-Huh?” Link stopped dancing for a moment. Did she really just say he could…? And next to her!? No time to ponder it, not when he could feel a little bit moving out of his bladder and through the urethra. He nodded and quickly turned to the canal. If that wasn’t what she meant, he could deal with her wrath after he was empty.

The moment Link began fumbling with his belt, Tetra looked away and tightened her fists. She knew what she said, but she still needed a second to commit to it. As another wave of pressure hit her, she shut her eyes, then crouched down while pulling her pants and lightly damp, pink panties to her knees.

At the same time, Link had just gotten his belt unclasped, and his hands shot underneath his tunic. His right hand lifted up the hem while the left pulled his tights and underwear down before reaching back up to take aim.

Neither of them could hold back any longer the instant they exposed themselves to the open air. Link was already dribbling a bit before it came out, re-wetting the small patch on his tights, but once free, his pee shot out in a solid, steady stream of gold. Tetra’s was not so powerful, instead leaving as a light trickle, with a little running down her privates and falling directly below. Even with everything laid bare, there was still a bit of apprehension holding her back. Regardless, both streams landed into the still waters, creating a cavalcade of peeing noises not unlike using a toilet, and a distinct smell soon entered their noses.

At first, both Link and Tetra could only focus on the awkward air between them, broken only by their embarrassing sounds. But as their bladders finally began to shrink down, a wave of pleasure went through their bodies that they couldn’t ignore. Link’s eyes drifted shut as he sighed with a smile, while Tetra made more of a moan, a noise she normally would never make around a boy, but darn it, it felt so nice to pee after so long.

She could feel herself relaxing into her relief, especially down below. Her tiny trickle grew the more she let go in her mind, until it became a strong but messy spray, splashing into the water with force. Finally, her privates let off a hiss that matched the volume of the powerful miniature waterfall she was making.

This did not go unnoticed by Link. Despite growing up with his little sister and grandma, he had never heard a girl use the bathroom before, let alone so badly. This sound forced his eyes open and put him on the alert. Was there a snake nearby, he wondered? Worse than that, was some kind of bomb lit underneath them?

He looked towards the source of the noise, prepared for anything, or so he thought. What he found set his eyes and mouth wide open, and his mind in a stupor.

There it was, an unobstructed view of Tetra’s treasure, spraying urine without a care. Right away, the image burned itself into Link’s mind, never to be forgotten, while he felt a certain warmth growing all over him, but especially at his groin.

It wasn’t the first time he had seen what lied between a girl’s legs. He could still recall a time growing up on Outset Island, when his little sister Aryll forgot to wear her panties one day. The wind picked up, and her dress blew up, giving Link a view he was not prepared for.

That was not something he wanted to see at the time, especially not from family. As a growing adolescent now, he couldn’t help but find Tetra’s fascinating. His boyish curiosity overpowered his respect for her privacy. Soon, he was noticing the smaller things, like how much lighter her skin was here, and how a little of her urine dribbled straight down. Girls must not have had it as easy with peeing as boys, he figured.

But then Tetra let out a smaller groan, and Link suddenly remembered the very clear threat she gave him. He jerked his head away, eyes darting to a random piece of wall, his cheeks burning red. Freed from the mesmerizing sight, Link could only feel ashamed of himself for betraying his friend’s trust. If she truly killed him over this, he knew he deserved it.

While he wallowed in his shame, Tetra felt her relief dying down even as her stream was as strong as ever. Boredom and awkwardness setting in, she decided to open her eyes, if just to quickly check that she was not getting her clothes wet.

Her eyes bugged out right away. The first thing that got her attention was not her stream, but the one flying next to her at eye-level. Link didn’t even take a couple steps away before letting loose, so it was in her sights no matter where her eyes went.

She should have been grossed out. Anytime she caught one of her crew peeing off the side of the ship, they always got a good tongue-lashing for doing that around her. Despite these incidents, she had been fortunate enough to avoid getting an eyeful of anyone’s nethers, never quite understanding how they could relieve themselves so easily.

Until today, that is. Now at the age where boys were starting to catch her eye, Tetra couldn’t deny the curiosity welling up  inside. Before she realized what she was doing, her eyes followed Link’s stream from where it hit the water, back up the air, and all the way to its source.

Just like how he had a clear look of hers, Tetra was blessed with an up-close, unobstructed view of Link’s “Master Sword”, of sorts. Her mouth dropped open as she finally got to see exactly what guys had in their pants, and it was… weird. Maybe not as ugly as she expected, but a foreign thing nonetheless.

The more she stared, the more questions she had. Could boys just aim their pee anywhere they wanted? Did they even need to wipe afterwards? What were those round things underneath? Was that where the pee came from?

...Was it getting bigger?

Tetra turned her head away, feeling the heat on her cheeks. This was getting too weird for her to handle, especially given her own privates were exposed as well. That thought also made her remember her threat to Link, and how she had just gone and did that exact thing to him. Some captain she was, not even living up to the standards she expected of her crew.

And so, both Link and Tetra sulked in their dishonesty until their streams grew weaker and weaker. A couple final spurts later, and both were finished peeing. Their combined urine left a large, discolored pool in the waters, one that would take quite a while before it dissipated. As for the dribbles left on the water… well, no one would really be there to notice.

This just left cleanup and redressing. Letting go of his boyhood, Link pulled his tights back up, let the hem fall back down, then redid his belt. There was an uncomfortable tightness in his clothes now, something he hoped would calm down before long. Tetra looked for anything to wipe herself with, only to realize there was nothing available, and that it wouldn’t matter with her panties as wet as they were. With a sigh, she pulled her pants back up, wincing at the wet contact, then put her sash and pants back on.

Their potty time was finally over, with no accidents to boot, but neither of them felt like celebrating. Link turned and stepped away, wanting to put this moment behind him as soon as possible.

“Hey, wait!”

He stopped in his tracks, not having the courage to turn around and face Tetra. Little did he know, she didn’t want to be face-to-face with him, either. Still, she had to get this off her chest.

“Er…” she tried to say it, that she had peeked on him when she told him not to do the same, but the words wouldn’t leave her mouth. No matter how many times she did it in the past, admitting her faults never got any easier. Eventually, she gave up altogether and went with something else bugging her.

“Did you peek?”

Link stood more still than a statue.

“Answer me!”

Link slowly turned around, not saying a word. He didn’t need to; his bright-red face and inability to look her in the eyes told her everything.

“Y-Y-You…!” Tetra’s face was a mix of unbridled anger and mortified shock. She marched towards him and raised a hand, balling it into the tightest fist possible. Link shut his eyes and braced himself for his punishment.

Several uncomfortably long seconds passed, but Link didn’t feel her strike. He slowly lifted one eye open, only to find Tetra had not moved, her fist shaking in the air.

“Nngh… Gah, I can’t!” She threw her fist down and glanced away.

He tilted his head in confusion, waiting for an answer of some kind.

“I can’t punish you because…” she looked him dead in the eyes. “Because I looked too, okay!”

“Huh!?” His hands went to cover his clothed crotch. A girl had seen him there! Was she gonna tease him about it for his punishment?

“Y-yeah, I did,” Tetra continued, her hands behind her back. “And it wasn’t just a quick peek, either. I know, I’m a big hypocrite, and I guess I deserved getting peeked at, too.”

Link opened his mouth as if to speak her name, but no sound came out. He didn’t know where the conversation would have gone, but it wasn’t here.

“For what it’s worth, yours wasn’t… gross, or ugly, or anything like that.” She perked up and made eye contact again. “Hey wait, you didn’t think mine was gross, did you?”

Taken aback, Link quickly shook his head.

“Heh, I should’ve expected. You are a boy, after all.” Tetra sighed and rubbed her head. “Alright, let’s just agree we both did something we shouldn’t do, and never speak of this to anyone ever. Sound good?”

It sounded like the grown-up thing to do, even if Link wasn’t going to forget this moment for a long time. He nodded and smiled at her, just as eager to put this behind him.

Tetra cracked a smile as well. Link was truly not like any other boy she knew, and she was all the more thankful for it. “Great! Now then, I bet that blob monster was the last thing keeping us from every last secret in this place, what do you think?”

Link didn’t respond. He was just happy to see her returning to her old self again.

“You’re right, only one way to find out!” Tetra walked away from the site of their relief, with Link following behind, both ready to get back to their adventure. “By the way, I’m keeping all the treasure we find.”

Link stopped and balked at her. Was she really taking all of it? Not that the treasure mattered as much to him, but he deserved at least a little of it.

“Tee-hee-hee…” She turned around and gave Link a wink. “You’ll be fine. After all, you got to see something better than all the treasure in the ocean!”

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Captain L and lordbardak (Phoenix) for editing


End file.
